flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Civil Authority
The Dominion Civil Authority was a force of the Infinite Dominion military centered around populace control. Differing substantially from their highly augmented, mindlessly autonetic counterparts, the Human Ascension Force, the DCA retained most of their autonomy. General Rundown 'Roles' The primary role of each serviced DCA unit was described in plain sight to them well before enlistment within the DCA as a whole. Their job was to maintain populace stability in a firm and orderly manner and omit any and all opposition as quickly as possible. They followed strict societal protocol as instructed by the IDn and progressively become more brutal and less humane as they move up the ranks. All DCA were viewed as elite when compared to the average citizen and were revered by those of the loyalist party. Indoctrination Similar to memory blocking agents given to the general populace, DCA units were provided packages advertised as nutritional supplements to be consumed on a regular basis. The supplements were known as UAD supplements, and unlike the MBI chips used in the Ascension units, they warranted freethinking but restricted emotional response gradually and thus created memory gaps concerning human morals. In the days of pre-dethrone, to truth-seeking Liberation Force activists, UAD was thought to be a drug. In actuality, it ran deeper than that; an unfathomable technology. Comparably, they were almost parasitic in nature; an entirely alien substance that persisted long term. The effectiveness depended on a unit's acceptance and willpower, rather than continued consumption of the UAD alone. Over the agent made units view the Infinite Dominion as the only logical reason to exist, making them immensely loyal. The UAD supplements were the primary reason most units were able to commit destructive acts against humanity without even realizing it. The more a unit gave in and accepted the UAD, the harder it was for them to break free from it. 'Appearance' The Dominion Civil Authority operated in a very sophisticated manner, wearing helmets that concealed their human identities from the public, offering no more than a pair of optical visors, many of which glowed a light cyan color. The general equipment layout of a DCA unit was as follows; *1 Type IIA Black IDn Anti-ballistic Vest with 2 Inch Collar, Covering Chest and Upper Torso, 2 Side Pockets *1 Pair of Anti-Ballistic Military Boots, IDn Alloy Composite Toed *1 USP Match 9×19mm Parabellum with 20 Round Clip and Tritium Sights *1 DCA Datapad *1 Anti-Ballistic Weave Patrol Jacket and Pants *1 Divisional armband, which includes a Division logo and colour. *1 Rank badge, which includes your rank insignia and award merits for distinguished services Datapad Functionality The common and most primary use of these devices was to store and update data revolving around citizens and units over the IDn network. These devices were constantly being uplinked to the IDn network within their partition and eventually to central command. If ever disconnected from network range, these datapads also contained local area transmission over a distance of 1 mile. Only High Command and Internal Watch of the DOWNFALL partition were given the authorization to disconnect uplink functionality. Programs Documentation Data: This was the most generally and widely used program within the datapad. It allowed units to receive and modify information on any registered or even unregistered individuals. The common function of this was to profile citizens of their background, identifications, crimes, and loyalty to the Infinite Dominion. Citizens were commonly given loyalty points for providing conscription to IDn causes such as cleaning up after trouble makers, notifying units of rebellious activity and other actions which would all be added to their Citizen Data Profile. If I unit felt it necessary to update visual or audio data on a citizen, the datapad offered testimonial functions in order to do so. This program was potentially one of the most useful and terrifying of the datapad allowing units consistent knowledge of everything and everyone. Personal Networking: Granted to units following the rank of EpU and up, a personal networking program could be accessed within the datapad in order to update and message units within the partition over the network, even those lower ranked than them. This was constantly being tracked over the IDn Uplink unless disconnected by the user and utilizing the Local Area Transmission functionality which unless granted, was strictly prohibited. Internal Watch utilized this function but was given its own VPN that was patched directly to the Commander and the IDn. Climate Data: This program could be used to gather area precipitation and temperature data in environments operated in. Mission Objectives: Mission objectives were restricted to High Command and utlized to update units on a regular basis on current priorities, H.V.Ts and objectives at the time. 'Unit Identification (U.I.D)' The Name Template layout imprinted fine into each armband of a specific unit followed a specific pattern; *Unit Type*-*Protection Centre Name*-*Division Affiliation*-*Ranking Code*-*Five Digit Identification Code* e.g: DCA-C45-CORE-05-24550 'Arsenal' Civil Authority units used a vast variety of weapons and equipment. The weapons would often correspond with their rank to signify some form of significant experience or training from the unit. Although their Division Rank could be determined by their equipment the citizens generally could not tell the difference unless they could decipher the connection between the labeled rank of their armband. They carried multiple types of weapons which included; *USP 9mm Pistol - Match 9mm *MP5 Submachine Gun - HK 4.6×30mm *Spas-12 Shotgun - 12 Gauge 23⁄4 inch *Pulse Accelerated Coil Rifle - Pulse Coils *Pulse Energy Rod *OICW Rifle - 5.56x45mm NATO 'Divisions' Upon the rank of 03, units had the opportunity through intense psychological and tactile training sessions (Depending on the division) to enroll in a division of their choice or remain within the standard CORE division. These divisions contained 4 key specializations and provided balance and complex tactical versatility to their undying unprecedented task force. Division specific units could be identified by their unique set of armor assigned by the division they had enlisted within. The divisions possessed a specific color as well. CORE - White HELIX - Red NOVA - Orange GHOST - Green : CORE Combat Division - Specialize in agility, firefights, and weapons usage. : HELIX Medical Division - Specialize in medical intellect and medical devices. : NOVA Technical Division - Specialize in anything electrical or mechanical. : GHOST Recon and Special Forces Division - Specialty in Stealth and is able to be sent in as a recon unit for infiltration before Sweeps are engaged. -Invitation only 'Leadership Roles' Above all of these units, there were often 2 leader Units of great eminence, which were perhaps the most inhumane of all, the Sectoral Commander (SeC) and Partition Commander (CmD). These units cooperatively maintained entire cities of DCA forces. These units were the most feared yet most unseen units, often spending time within the DCA bases or industrial buildings called Nexus, managing operations, logs and reports from the units and regulating them efficiently as possible. A particular CmD of the Partition Downfall DCA created an experimental class of special tasked units who would later become the Internal Watch. 'Partitions' DCA teams were placed throughout the world often being transferred or re-located around the planet as needed. The teams were run by the leading Sectoral and Commander of the specific partition. The Partition refers to a specified outfit of DCA issued to a location, these partitions had various names and were never heard of anywhere but in the High Command office. The partition of DCA that was always in contact with the Esoterics and the Enclave was dubbed "Downfall" and was run by SeC.00707 later to be handled and led primarily by CmD.08292 not long before the events of Operation Dethrone. A single partition was usually assigned to 1 of the 60 IDn controlled cities around the globe. Notable Partitions: '- DOWNFALL '(Last Protection Center Of Operation: 8) '- SOVEREIGN '(Reserved For Main Districts of Dominion Capital) '- EMBED '(Last Protection Center Of Operation: 45) '- REMINISCE '(Last Protection Center Of Operation: ???) '- PROXY '(Last Protection Center Of Operation: ???) '- PARADIGM '(Heavily classified contingency operations partition in an unknown area of operation) '- DISCREPANCY '(Last Protection Center Of Operation: 28) '- REFUTATION '(Last Protection Center Of Operation: 34) '- VANTABLACK '(Last Protection Center Of Operation: 59) '- PRIME '(Last Protection Center Of Operation: ???) Fortification Hierarchy The Monolith The backbone of the Infinite Dominion's army, operated by Ambassador Whalen holding all of the IDn's vital assets and practically an entire army. This was a massive 1.5-mile tower located in the Dominion Capital. Partition Tower Much smaller variants of The Monolith, these were the massive but not terribly massive towers that dotted the Earth, manned by each partition Administrator around Earth. These were placed in every other city other than Dominion Capital. It held many essential generators reactors that powered Nexus buildings around the cities assigned to various DCA Partitions. Only the CmD and SeC were permitted access to the Partition Towers around the world, though they mostly worked from a primary Nexus. Partition Nexus The last hierarchy of fortification, the Nexus, was a sizable enough base of operations for the DCA to use. Several of these were connected back to the central Partition Towers within each city. Radio Codes Each one of these codes was completely unknown to common citizens without prior knowledge of the codes. These codes were used very often by each of the units though it became more prevalent with the higher ranking DCA Units. 'Acronym Codes:' ADW: Assault with a deadly weapon BOL: Be on the lookout DB: Dead-body UTL: Unable-to-locate OID: Officer in Distress POI: Point of Interest DB- Dead Body found BOL- Be on lookout UTL- Unable to locate 'Numbered Codes:' 'General:' Code 21: Complaint Code 27: Attempted Crime Code 28: Inciting a felony Code 29: Death Code 30: Homicide Code 30S: Homicide by shooting Code 34S: Shooting Code 51B: Bomb Threat Code 52E: Explosives Code 94: Illegal discharge of a weapon Code 95: Illegal carrying of a weapon Code 187: Homicide Code 404: Potential Civil Riot Code 505: Subject moving at High Speeds Code 603: Unlawful entry Code 647A: Vagrant loitering in a public place Code 647S: Procreative Activity (Lewd Conduct) 'Communication:' 10-0: Caution 10-2: Good Reception 10-3: Stop transmitting 10-4: Roger/OK/Affirmative 10-7: Off Duty/Out Of Service 10-8: On Duty/ Back in service 10-12: Standby 10-13: Weather/Road Conditions 10-20: Specify Location 10-22: Disregard 10-23: Arrived on Scene 10-40: Run Silent 10-54: Negative 10-76: En Route 10-84: Advise ETA 10-85: Arrival Delayed to ____ 10-87: Pickup at _____ 'Describing Suspect:' 10-14: Suspicious Suspect 10-32: Armed Suspect 10-37: Suspicious Vehicle 10-45: Fatality 10-55: Intoxicated Driver 10-56: Intoxicated Pedestrian 10-64: Suspect Wanted 10-77: Suspect Apprehended 10-104: Suicidal Suspect 'Describing a Situation': 10-10: Fight in Progress 10-15: Civil (Public) Disturbance 10-16: Domestic (Private) Disturbance 10-31: Crime in Progress 10-34: Riot 10-53: Road Block 10-57: Hit n Run 10-59: Escort 10-80: Pursuit in Progress 10-81: Traffic Stop 10-90: Alarm Sounding 10-94: Street Racing 10-95: Abandoned Vehicle 10-97: Traffic Hazard 10-99: Officer being followed 10-101: Set up roadblock 10-103: Disturbance 10-103B: Explosive Disturbance 10-105: Suicide 'Describing a Fire Related Situation:' 11-61: Advise Nature of Fire 11-62: Report Progress on Fire 11-63: Smoke Report 11-70: Fire Alarm 11-71: Fire 'Describing a Medical Situation:' 11-40: Advise if Ambulance Needed 11-45: Fatality 11-50: Accident 11-52: Ambulance Needed 11-42: No Ambulance is needed 11-80: Accident - Major Injuries 11-81: Accident - Minor Injuries 11-82: Accident - No Injuries 11-83: Accident - Unknown Information 11-102: Dead on Arrival 11-105: Suicide Vital Units These units were among the essentials which often followed, connected with, and sometimes clashed with The Esoterics and usually resided in the same or close by cities such as Protection Center 45, Dominion Capital and Protection Center. *''"08292"'' *''"64007"'' *''"58132"'' *''"00707 "'' Category:Factions